Tenris
Tenris is a Soul Eater and one the main antagonists of Michelle Paver's Chronicles of Ancient Darkness ''series, (which takes place 6000 years ago in prehistoric Europe during the Stone Age). He is the Seal Mage, serving as the main antagonist of ''Spirit Walker. History before Spirit Walker Tenris was born roughly thirty-eight years before the beginning of Wolf Brother to a man belonging to the Wolf Clan and a woman belonging to the Seal Clan and was christened as a Seal Clan member. He had a brother younger by two years who was christened as a Wolf Clan member. When Tenris was eleven and his brother nine, they met the eleven-year-old Fin-Kedinn (the future Raven Clan chief) and lived with him five months as the Wolf Clan's fosters. While Fin-Kedinn's head was filled with hunting, the brothers lived for magecraft. They still remained as good friends for six years. But during the seventh year, while Tenris' brother was nominated as the Wolf Clan's mage, Tenris himself didn't become his clan's mage. No-one realized how the bitter setback was before he left to wander. Where he wandered is left unknown, but when the Healers were formed years later, he joined them despite not being a clan mage. When his brother eventually ignited the Great Fire and shattered the Soul Eaters' power, Tenris received third-degree burns over the his body's left side. He also came into the possession of one of the three Fire Opal shards. After the Soul Eaters scattered and went into hiding for the following thirteen years, Tenris returned to the Seal Islands, his clan's home area. He became officially the new Seal Mage (probably having something to do with his predecessor's replacement) and under his influence the Seal Clan became more isolated and unwilling to have dealings with the Forest. He also found out that his brother and his mate had survived and planned to have his revenge. Two years before Wolf Brother, Tenris started experimenting on a sickness that makes the victim's souls to drift apart and their mind to become mad until they die. He wasn't sure how he would his invention, only that he needed a weapon. He let four Seals to succumb to his invention, including Bale's little brother and chief Islinn's son. Then he draw the sickness away, claiming to have found a cure. Shortly before Wolf Brother's start, Tenris decided to have his revenge. Posing as a crippled wanderer from the Willow Clan, he visited the Red Deer Clan. He made acquaintance with their foster Hord (Fin-Kedinn's nephew and Renn's brother), tricking him to catch him a bear cub. Using the Fire Opal, Tenris summoned an elemental (the strongest type of demons) and bind it to the bear's body. The newly created demon bear went rampage across the Forest and Tenris fled. Eventually Tenris' monstrous creation found Tenris' brother and killed him, just as Tenris had planned. Torak, son of Tenris' brother (Tenris' nephew) eventually managed to destroy the bear with the help of Wolf, Renn and Fin-Kedinn. After finding out the bear's demise, Tenris became determined to locate its killer. Spirit Walker Six months later in summer after Wolf Brother, Tenris sends his two tokoroths to poison the Forest's juniper berries to spread the sickness he had created. Torak leaves the Raven Clan to find a cure. He ends up at the seashore and unintentionally offends Bale, Detlan and Asrif by mixing his Forest-made hunting gear with the Sea. They take him to the Seal Islands in the west to have him punished. Tenris meets Torak and gets a confirmation of his identity when he recognizes his brother's ceremonial knife passed to his son. Torak informs the Seals about the plague and convinces them to help him find the cure, sparing himself from receiving the severe punishment for offending Mother Sea. Tenris adopts a kindly facade and gains Torak's trust. He lies that the cure to the plague can be created only during the nearing Midsummer's Night (which happens to be Torak's birth time) and sends Torak with the Seal boys who captured him to acquire a supposed ingredient: a root of a plant growing in Eagle Beaks. Meanwhile he hunts down an young orca whale, kills it (which is forbidden by law) and takes its powerful teeth, leaving the rest of the body to rot (another unforgivable deed). This causes the whale's mother to cause havoc across the Seal Islands' waters in its search for its offspring's killer. After the root has been picked up (with Detlan crippled along the way), Torak tells Tenris of his lately spirit walking experiences he doesn't recognize. Astonished, Tenris realizes their meaning and explains them to Torak who can't swallow himself being different. With mere hours to the Midsummer's Night and most of the Seal Clan having went to celebrate it to the Cormorant Clan, Tenris and Bale arrive to the empty Seal Clan's camp after a storm separates them from Torak. They encounter Renn who has remained hidden in their island for days. Realizing that Renn has figured out his true nature, Tenris manipulates Bale and the newly arrived Torak to think that she's suffering from the plague. He puts Bale to guard her and sends to her soap with poisoned juniper berries, while he goes with Torak towards the altar residing on a cliff over the Sea. A tokoroth knocks out Torak. Torak wakes up tied up to the altar, the tokoroths building a fire barricade to seal the altar off the island. Tenris appears with his Soul Eater tattoo bare and reveals all his secrets to the disbelieving boy - the plague, the unexisting cure, the killed orca whale and his relation to Torak. Tenris intends to eat Torak's heart so gain his spirit walker powers and become the most powerful mage to have ever existed. As Tenris prepares for the incoming ritual, Wolf - who just prevented Renn from gaining the sickness by knocking the poisoned soup over - arrives and has the tokoroths following him to their deaths. While the fire wall prevents anyone from entering the cliff, Renn and Bale - who has finally realized the truth - canoe to the Sea from where Renn shoots an arrow at Tenris' arm. As the Soul Eater frees himself from the arrow, the tied up Torak stands up and jumps over the cliff to let himself drown. Tenris dives after him and begins taking him back to the shore. With his teeth Torak manages to get a grip of Tenris' amulet that prevents orca whales to find him and spit it to the Sea. The vengeful orca whale arrives and recognizing its offspring's killer, drags Tenris underwater to his death, leaving Torak alone, but not before Tenris demands Torak to make Fin-Kedinn confess the boy's father's former membership to the Soul Eaters. Legacy With Tenris and his tokoroths gone, the Seal Clan reopens its connections to the Forest. Renn realizes the plague's cause, and the plague passes with the disposed juniper berries. Torak gets the confirmation from Fin-Kedinn about his father and Tenris' past. Before his death, Tenris sends a message to Seshru, saying that wolf lives, ''though the remaining Soul Eaters are unsure of the messages meaning until they face Torak in ''Soul Eater. The Fire Opal Tenris possessed remains hidden under the Seal Clan's altar until Thiazzi finds it there in the beginning of Oath Breaker. Appearance Content coming soon! Personality Content coming soon! Powers and abilities Content coming soon! Category:Prehistoric villains Category:Book Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Child-Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Dark Priests Category:Criminals Category:Evil Genius Category:Uncle of Hero Category:Brother of hero Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace